Everything's Okay
by endo.wewe
Summary: Mengurusi izin untuk menikah saja sudah sangat merepotkan. Ditambah lagi harus menggagalkan rencana kudeta dari seorang tetua Suna. Tapi Shikamaru meyakinkan Temari, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Scene selingan yang saya adaptasi dari novel Gaara Hiden. OoC / Semi Canon / For ShikaTema Shippers


Kesalahan yang tak kan pernah Temari lupakan seumur hidup adalah membiarkan masa kecil Gaara dalam kesendirian.

Itulah mengapa saat ini Temari rela melakukan apapun demi membuat Gaara merasa ia punya kakak yang selalu bisa diandalkan, menemani Gaara dalam setiap keadaan.

Temari ingin adik bungsunya bahagia.

Dan lebih banyak lagi tersenyum.

Seperti detik ini, Gaara menggenggam erat tangan Temari seraya tersenyum dengan sorot mata hijau pucatnya yang meneduhkan.

Tak berapa lama, adik pertamanya; Kankurou muncul. Menggenggam sebelah tangannya yang lain, mengajaknya berlari kecil.

Temari memanggil nama mereka, namun suaranya melebur tak terdengar sama sekali.

Mereka bertiga terus berlari. Tak apa meski ia tak bisa berkata-kata, yang terpenting adalah bisa melihat adik-adiknya tersenyum.

Kankurou dan Gaara. Ikatan darah yang tersisa di dunia ini hanya pada kedua orang itu.

Temari tak ingin berpisah dengan mereka.

Selamanya.

Namun di detik selanjutnya, kata 'selamanya' hanya tinggal sebuah kata.

Gaara dan Kankurou melepaskan genggaman mereka, mendorong punggung gadis itu pelan tapi pasti. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap kedua adiknya yang masih tersenyum.

"Gaara ... Kankurou ...," ucapnya lirih bahkan tak terdengar.

Mereka berdua terus mendorong punggung Temari sampai sinar putih menyilaukan menyambut mata cantiknya yang terpaksa ia tutup rapat-rapat.

" _Aku ingin selamanya bersama kalian ..."_

* * *

 _Disclaimer :_ Masashi Kishimoto

Note : Fic ini adalah scene selingan yang saya adaptasi dari novel Gaara Hiden karya Ukyo Kodachi. Apa? Belum pernah baca Gaara Hiden? Saya sarankan baca dulu.

A Shikatema Fic

***Everything's Okay***

* * *

Kelopak mata yang membungkus kemilau hijau itu terbuka perlahan. Temari akan langsung bertatapan dengan lampu yang menggantung di plafon seandainya kepala bak mahkota nanas itu tak berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Shikamaru ...," panggil si gadis pirang itu lirih.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Shikamaru menjauhkan wajahnya dari Temari, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menghela napas lega, namun tatapan mata sipit pemuda itu tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan khawatir. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Tak menjawab dengan benar, Temari malah balik bertanya, "Gaara? Shikamaru, bagaimana dengan adikku? Dia tak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Tenanglah, dia dan Hakuto baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah," ujar Temari penuh kelegaan.

"Kau lebih memprihatinkan dibanding adikmu."

Temari mencerna cepat perkataan Shikamaru. Ia memang lebih mengkhawatirkan Gaara daripada keadaannya sendiri yang babak belur, penuh luka bakar.

Temari mencoba menggerakan otot-ototnya sebisa mungkin. Rasa nyilu sedikit terasa di bagian pundak. Tentu, disitulah Temari menggunakan fungsinya lebih banyak dibanding bagian tubuh yang lain.

Begitu menyakitkan bagi orang lain melihat Temari dipenuhi lilitan perban, apalagi bagi pemuda itu. Temari adalah tunangannya, dan kalau bisa Shikamaru ingin mengganti kesakitan gadis itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja. _Ach_!" Temari sedikit meringis saat ia coba menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Niatnya untuk memberikan senyuman pelipur kecemasan, tapi sayangnya gagal.

"Jangan mencoba sok manis di hadapanku saat ini," kelakar Shikamaru dengan fokus mata tertuju pada bibir calon pendampingnya itu.

"Aku hanya sedikit ceroboh, kau tahu." Temari berkata lirih seraya meraba-raba sudut bibirnya.

Andai si pirang itu bisa melihat sudut bibir sebelah kanannya membiru.

"Sangat ceroboh." Shikamaru memang meralat, tapi dalam hati ia merasa menyesal.

Untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda yang diberi anugerah berupa kegeniusan itu menghela napas panjang. Kepayahan dirinyalah yang menyebabkan gadis itu babak belur. Andai ia datang lebih cepat, setidaknya luka Temari bisa diminimalkan.

Satu lagi bukti bahwa Temari memang bukan perempuan biasa. Dia pintar dan kuat. Entah apa yang Temari pikirkan ketika memilih pria seperti Shikamaru untuk menemani seluruh sisa hidupnya.

Namun Shikamaru membiarkan egoisnya berkuasa. Tak peduli ia bisa mengimbangi Temari atau tidak, Shikamaru ingin tetap mengikat hati dan jiwa Temari.

Shikamaru ingin menjadikan Temari sebagai motivasinya untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

Tangan Shikamaru bergerak, menggenggam lembut lengan berperban milik Temari yang masih meraba sudut bibirnya. "Jangan terlalu banyak disentuh," nasihat Shikamaru, "akan kubuatkan ramuan obat."

Temari hanya merespons dengan anggukan.

Shikamaru berjalan beberapa langkah menuju meja di mana terdapat sebuah gelas, teko kecil dan beberapa benda yang digunakan untuk mengobati Temari.

"Hei, kau tak pernah cerita kalau Suna memiliki Suku Houki?" Shikamaru membuka bungkusan berisi bubuk obat, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam gelas dan menuangkan air putih sampai seperempatnya. "Ilmu medis mereka mengagumkan," tambahnya.

"Benarkah?" Temari berujar lirih sambil menatap langit di balik jendela yang tak tertutupi tirai. "Jujur, aku hanya tahu sedikit. Mereka suku yang cukup tertutup."

Shikamaru tak lagi merespons. Ia berkonsentrasi pada ramuan yang dibuatnya.

Sedangkan Temari tiba-tiba teringat akan mimpinya sewaktu ia tak sadarkan diri.

Gaara, Kankurou, dan Suna. Akankah segalanya baik-baik saja?

Temari dan kedua saudaranya sudah tahu bahwa perjodohan Gaara dengan Hakuto adalah salah satu strategi pengalihan beberapa oknum untuk mengkudeta kekuasaan Kazekage saat ini.

Terlalu banyak sejarah kelam di bumi padang pasir ini. Tak bisa kah Suna mencatatkan sejarah damai, setidaknya di bawah otoritas Gaara? Tak bisakah adik-adiknya menikmati masa muda mereka dengan suka cita?

Dan yang paling mengusik pikiran Temari adalah; apakah adil jika hanya ia yang mendapat kebahagian?

Menemukan pria yang dicintai dan mencintainya. Hidup dengan harapan baru di Konoha. Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua adiknya? Tanah kelahirannya?

Langit malam Suna yang Temari tatap tampak begitu cerah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia begitu damai untuk dipandang. Permata hijau Temari menurunkan pandangannya, tertuju pada sosok pria berkucir tinggi yang memunggunginya.

"Shikamaru ...," panggil Temari tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada pungung si pria.

"Hm?" Ada suara gelas dan sendok beradu saat Shikamaru menanggapi.

"Bagaimana ..." Temari menggantung perkataannya beberapa detik. "Kita ... batalkan rencana untuk menikah."

Detik setelah Temari selesai bicara, suara gelas dan sendok yang beradu tak lagi terdengar.

Keheningan di kamar hotel seluas empat puluh meter persegi itu terjadi lumayan lama, sebelum terdengar decakkan kecil keluar dari mulut si pria.

"Baiklah," ucap Shikamaru seraya menoleh, menatap dalam-dalam manik sewarna klorofil gadis yang terbaring di seberang sana. Ia melanjutkan, "Ayo kita batalkan."

Dan persetujuan Shikamaru yang begitu mudah, seketika membuat jantung Temari berdetak begitu cepat.

* * *

"Shi-Shikamaru ..."

Masih mengunci fokus pada bola mata Temari, Shikamaru kembali mengulang, "Ayo kita batalkan!"

Tak diragukan kalau Temari menyesal akan perkataannya. Ia membalas tatapan Shikamaru dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Suara adukan sendok pada gelas kembali terdengar seiring Shikamaru yang melepaskan kuncian matanya dan kembali memunggungi Temari.

Shikamaru yakin Temari tak sungguh-sungguh berkata demikian. Lihat bagaimana bibir Temari bergetar atau kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca saat mengucap namanya.

Shikamaru hanya tak ingin Temari terlalu mudah mengucap kata-kata seperti ini. Makanya ia biarkan Temari berkutat dengan penyesalannya.

Ketika dirasa ramuan obatnya sudah jadi, Shikamaru menghampiri Temari yang diam membisu, tak berani menatapnya.

"Kalau kau tak mau mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibirku, maka jangan pernah bibirmu mengucapkannya, Perempuan Merepotkan ..." Suara Shikamaru begitu halus, bahkan tak tersirat sedikitpun emosi kemarahan di dalamnya.

"Shikamaru ..."

Temari memberanikan diri menatap Shikamaru. Wajah pria itu terlihat seperti bisanya; santai dan tenang, yang anehnya ketenangan itu menular pada Temari saat Shikamaru kembali mendudukan diri di samping ranjang Temari.

"Minumlah."

Temari mengangguk dan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang sebelum menerima gelas dari Shikamaru. Meminumnya hingga tak tersisa.

Kedua telapak tangan Temari meremas gelas yang digenggamnya, "Aku merasa kalut."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi itu bukan alasan kau mengucapkan hal seperti itu dengan mudah. Tinggal sedikit lagi, tidak lucu kalau kita mundur."

"Shikamaru, bagaimana jika sebenarnya motifku tidaklah semurni itu?" Temari menutup kedua indra penglihatannya; seketika siluet Gaara, Kankurou dan Suna berputar bagai dokumentasi di benaknya. "Pernikahan ini ... tujuanku ... memanfaatkanmu."

Kelopak yang membungkus manik hijau itu terbuka penuh keyakinan, pun saat Temari menatap tepat pada mata sipit pria itu. "Kau punya sesuatu dan aku berniat memanfaatkan itu. Orang Konoha yang punya banyak teman, berasal dari klan terhormat, dan dipercaya sebagai 'otak desa'. Bagiku, orang seperti itu yang nantinya bisa kumanfaatkan untuk kepentingan desaku."

Shikamaru tertegun. Lagi-lagi berujung politik. Sama seperti ia mencintai Konoha, Temari pun mencintai Suna. Jadi, tak meragukan jika ada rencana tersirat; seperti pengakuan Temari, dibalik persekutuan dua desa melalui jalur pernikahan.

Benar-benar merepotkan!

Ujung bibir Shikamaru mengeluarkan seringai seraya berkata, "Maksudmu seperti sekarang ini? Saat peristiwa kudeta berlangsung, adalah saat bagus untuk menjalankan bidak yang seperti aku?"

Temari tak berkata lagi. Bukan karena ia tak punya kalimat untuk dikatakan, tapi Temari memang sudah tak ingin berkata.

" _Hoaaam_." Di luar prakiraan, Shikamaru menguap sangat lebar disertai kegiatan menggaruk-garuk kepala nanasnya yang padahal tidak gatal. "Merepotkan! Benarkah aku se-bermanfaat itu?"

Temari kembali tak menjawab.

"Kalau begitu, manfaatkanlah aku dengan baik." Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya, meletakkannya tepat di atas helaian pirang Temari.

"Hah?" Ujung dalam kedua alis Temari mengernyit.

"Nampaknya kau benar-benar kelelahan." Shikamaru mulai mengelus rambut Temari perlahan. "Setelah semua ini selesai, banyak-banyaklah istirahat. Atau kau akan menjadi pengantin paling tidak cantik se-Konoha dan Suna."

"Hei, bicaramu terlalu melenceng!" Suara berat Temari kembali menyapa pendengaran Shikamaru, dan itu membuatnya tenang.

Sejujurnya Temari tidak suka jika seseorang mengelus rambut atau kepala atau apapun yang membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis kecil. Tapi perlakuan pria ini terasa begitu nyaman.

Shikamaru memasang tampang malasnya, "Terserahlah kau mau berkata ini itu, memanfaatkan atau apalah itu." Ia memindahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke tangan si gadis yang masih menggenggam gelas, "Bagiku, beberapa kali diselamatkan olehmu, yang kurasa hanyalah ketulusan."

Gelas di genggaman Temari menjadi saksi betapa lembutnya sentuhan yang Shikamaru berikan pada jari-jari gadis pirang itu.

"Itu hanya pura-pura." Temari melirik kekasihnya malu-malu, "aku tidak benar-benar mencintaimu, kau tahu."

Shikamaru terkekeh. Berani bertaruh seratus persen perempuan merepotkan itu bedusta. Sekiranya ada alat pengukur kadar cinta, maka bisa dipastikan kadar cinta Temari lebih tinggi dibanding Shikamaru sendiri.

Makanya mulai saat ini Shikamaru bertekad, ia akan mencintai cinta yang diberikan Temari. Sampai sekiranya sekadar kemudian pelan-pelan melebihinya.

" _O ya_?" Shikamaru menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan?"

Seringai pria ber-IQ 200 itu membuat bulu kuduk Temari berdiri. Wajah cantik berbaur dengan mimik galak tanpa sadar Temari perlihatkan, "Buk-buktikan bagaimana?"

Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya. Terus mendekat nyaris tak berjarak. Temari tergeming dalam tatapan nakal Shikamaru. Baru kali ini ia lihat wajah Shikamaru yang seperti ini.

Pertanyaannya, sejak kapan Shikamaru punya tatapan menggoda khas pria dewasa seperti ini?

Otak Temari kalah telak dengan kehendak hatinya. Ia tak bisa menolak saat akhirnya bibirnya dan bibir Shikamaru benar-benar tak berjarak lagi.

Tanpa sadar Temari memejamkan matanya seraya meremas baju bagian dada milik Shikamaru. Ia tidak tahu gerakan seperti ini merupakan refleks untuk menolak atau malah meminta lebih. Temari benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Di sisi lain, malaikat dalam diri Shikamaru berhasil mengambil alih kesadarannya. Berterimakasihlah pada ujung bibir si gadis yang kebiruan. Ada rasa kasihan saat Shikamaru melihatnya.

Ya, Shikamaru tahu bahwa ia tak bisa melumat bibir Temari dalam keadaan sakit begitu.

Makanya ia terpaksa melepaskan kecupan dua puluh detiknya itu.

Temari membuka kedua matanya kembali. Semburat merah di kedua pipi tak bisa ia tolak kehadirannya. Wajah Temari yang tersipu malu membuat Shikamaru mengeluarkan tawa.

Shikamaru yakin Temari yang bermimik seperti itu, hanya ia yang pernah melihat.

" _Yah_ , jelas sudah semuanya," ujar Shikamaru dengan kekehan yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Temari.

"Hei! Kau sengaja menggodaku ya?"

Shikamaru menjawab dengan kerlingan matanya.

Bocah cengeng yang Temari lihat dulu, sekarang sudah jadi pria dewasa yang menawan hatinya.

OWARI

* * *

A/N : Hai hai hai, apa kabar teman2 semuanya? Kok agak sepi ya? Adakah yg msh ingat sy?

Udh lama gak nulis, jujur sy kaku bgt ngerangkai kalimat (mungkin gegara kebanyakan ngelus2 motherboard), ficnya pendek bgt yah, hehehe. Sy lagi menikmati pekerjaan di rl sy nih, makanya jarang mampir ke sini. Tp tiba2 sy kangen sm ffn. Dan ini percobaan pertama sy ngetik & publish via hp.

Btw, tau kan, scene yg sy buat ini ada di bagian mana dr Gaara Hiden? Yg udh pernah baca, pasti tau.

Ok deh sekian dr sy. Terimakasih u/ semua yg sudah membaca, apalagi smpai meluangkan u/ mereview, semoga terhibur ^_^

Yah, di manapun teman2 ffn berada & sedang apapun kalian sekarang, tetap semangat & tetap hidup dgn baik yakkkk!

Salam semangat,

Endo

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Kabar bahwa Hakuto telah diculik akhirnya sampai juga di telinga Shikamaru dan Temari. Para _shinobi_ telah mengambil langkah sesuai yang telah diperintahkan oleh Baki.

Rencana kudeta terus dilancarkan begitu rapi oleh seorang tetua Suna. Namanya Toujuurou; dalang dibalik semua kekacauan ini.

Karena alasan itulah, Nara Shikamaru berada di sini. Toujuurou si orang tua kolot, takkan menyangka betapa luar biasanya rencana para anak muda.

Tugasnya adalah membuat kekacauan ini tak bocor ke pihak manapun, baik ke telinga para petinggi Suna ataupun ke luar desa.

Shikamaru terlihat menyelipkan _shuriken_ dan _kunai_ ke dalam rompi ninjanya. Tak lupa ia juga menyimpan rapi surat dari Gaara, sementara Temari berdiri di dekatnya.

"Kumohon jaga adikku," ucap Temari lirih.

"Gaara seorang _Kazekage,_ Temari."

"Te-tetap saja aku khawatir." Temari memajukan bibirnya. "Patah hati besar dampaknya bagi siapapun, tak terkecuali seorang _Kazekage_."

Shikamaru tertawa kecil. Benar, siapapun yang 'mengintip' dari awal pertemuan pernikahan Gaara-Hakuto tentu mengira keduanya tertarik satu sama lain.

Hakuto mungkin hanya berpura-pura tertarik pada Gaara, namun tidak dengan Gaara. Tatapan mata hijau pucat Gaara pada perempuan Suku Houki itu menjelaskan ketulusannya.

Ah, rasanya Shikamaru sudah tak sabar melihat ekspresi calon adiknya ketika ditolak perempuan.

"Ternyata wajah tampan dan kedudukan tinggi tak menjamin seorang pria bebas dari patah hati." Tak ada niat Shikamaru untuk mengejek calon adik iparnya itu, ia hanya menyampaikan fakta. "Perempuan memang aneh. Kemauan mereka kadang tak bisa dibaca logika."

Ocehan Shikamaru memang terdengar menyebalkan, tapi Temari tak menampik kebenarannnya. Karena Temari juga merupakan salah satu oknum yang 'kemauannya tak terbaca logika'.

"Ya, kau benar. Saking tak terbacanya, kenapa harus kau, Shikamaru."

Ujung alis-alis panjang Shikamaru bertaut, "Bagaimana?"

"Kenapa harus kau?!" Temari mengambil napas beberapa kali. "Di Suna banyak pria tampan dan pintar. Kenapa harus kau? Kau benar-benar harus membayar mahal karena membawaku pergi jauh dari tanah kelahiran dan dari adik-adikku!"

Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu bertatapan. Shikamaru menatap malas perempuan di depannya saat berujar, "Sebenarnya aku pun bertanya-tanya; kenapa harus kau? Perempuan merepotkan, yang menikahinya harus mengurusi hal-hal merepotkan."

Ya, tak ada jawaban yang lebih masuk akal dibanding 'takdir'. Ketentuan Tuhan yang tak bisa mereka mengelaknya. Sejauh manapun tempat keduanya hidup, sejarang apapun mereka bertemu, atau se-beda bagaimanapun karakteristik kedua orang yang berjodoh, benang merah yang terikat pada keduanya akan semakin memendek seiring waktu yang terus berjalan.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Temari tersenyum disela merajuknya. "Cepat pergi dan selesaikan ini segera!"

"Ya ya baiklah, Tuan Putri."

Saat punggung Shikamaru hilang dibalik pintu, Temari meyakinkan diri, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

FIN


End file.
